Dare I Say I Love You Part 2 Summer Adventures
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: The Summer Adventures of our beloved couple, Jesse & Gabriella plus the arrival of a trio of sisters with determination to fulfill their dream of singing and maybe meeting their dreams come true. What does summer hold for the New Directions?
1. Chapter 1

I was excited about going to New York with Jesse for the summer. I had gotten a grant for a performing program because of performing at Nationals. My dad dropped me off at the train station and watched as Jesse and I got ready to leave. He and I would return in August and we had plans to have the entire team to my dad's beach house in South Carolina for two weeks before school would start. Dad had promised he would send all of my mail up to the apartment the program would provide for the students. I made sure I packed plenty of dance apparel as there was dance class every day, regular clothes for voice and to go out in, plus some formal outfits for the nights we would go see other shows or go to nice places during our stay.

Jesse and I spent the train ride watching 'Phantom of the Opera' on my little travel DVD player and answering texts from our friends. Our train ride ended up being very pleasant and we were soon in New York. We grabbed our bags and were taken by taxi to the apartment building we would be staying in. After getting our bags; we walked into the building, got the keys to our apartment, and made our way up to the third floor. We unlocked the door to apartment 316 and took a look at our new home for our stay.

After deciding which room we wanted; we unpacked our things and discussed the schedule and what the big musical would be that the students in the program would perform. We looked at the information and also learned that this program would also be documented that would air weekly and then after the finale of the documentary; the actual musical would be airing live. After reading all that information; we reviewed the plan tomorrow. We had orientation and the welcome breakfast and that meant the big musical would be revealed.

That night; Jesse and I enjoyed the only free night we would have for awhile with a romantic dinner. "Ready for this busy schedule" I asked. "This won't be any worse than what I suffered with Vocal Adrenaline plus I'm still doing the one thing I love and I get to be with my favorite girl. What more could I want" Jesse replied with a smile. I giggled and I felt that this summer would be extremely interesting as long as we were here.


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal's P.O.V

I had just arrived in Lima, Ohio with my sisters, Holly and Faith from Dayton to start our senior year at McKinley High school. Our main reason for moving was to get away from our parents. They didn't believe in following dreams; just prepare to take over the family business, the multimillion dollar tracking anklet company, 'Track Down.' The three of us refused and we decided we would instead follow our own dreams, the dream of music. All three of us had grown up in dance lessons. I had taken ballet while Holly had fallen in love with jazz and Faith had taken tap. We had also signed up for secret voice lessons and Faith had taken guitar lessons. After getting a few spotlights in school; our parents got suspicious and tried to stop us but they couldn't. It was the week before our junior year ended that the three of us pooled our trust funds and started house hunting plus getting our independence.

Faith had found this adorable three bedroom house a week ago so we packed up and left which was on the same day our independence became legal. We looked around our new yard and that was when a tall guy with brown hair and a friendly smile walked up. He finally said "I'm Finn Hudson and I guess you're the new neighbors."

"I'm Crystal Piper and these are my sisters, Holly and Faith" I replied. Just then; a bunch of guys came over and called for Finn. He waved them over and introduced them. We learned they all go to McKinley, are all on the football team, and members of the showchoir, New Directions. We listened with interest and Holly finally said "That sounds like the place for us." "I'm in if it means I could play guitar along with being able to sing and dance then I'm in" Faith added.

"Sweet; new members for the tryout" Artie commented. "Do you three need some help moving in" Finn asked. "Sure" I replied. The guys started helping us move our stuff in and with their help; we easily got settled in. After they left; my sisters and I decided to have pizza for our first night. While we ate; we decided when we would go shopping for new clothes and school supplies. We also discussed our class schedules and what we had to look forward to. We had no idea what this year would hold but we hoped that it would be what every senior wants their final year to be.


End file.
